Caught in the Sun: For King and Country
by TachyonOne
Summary: There are many David and Goliath conflicts in life. The Gundam pilots versus the Alliance, USA versus Portugal in the World Cup... Part of a special fanfic series.


For more information about this fanfic series, go to http://www.infinitedeferral.com/ or for other fanfics in this series, go to my profile at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=79367 .  
  
Caught in the Sun  
  
A 2002 World Cup / Anime Fanfic Series  
  
By Roehl Sybing (indef@infinitedeferral.com)  
  
Special Episode: For King and Country  
  
Group D: United States v Portugal @ Suwon, Korea Republic  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
"On paper, the United States is in its underdog role in a David and Goliath match against Portugal. The outside favorites to win this World Cup, Portugal is superior to the US team in terms of speed, offense and numbers. The bulk of Portugal's twenty-three play in European leagues, compared to half a dozen or so internationals on the US side. Every European analyst has handicapped this match as a very easy win for the giants of Group D, leaving the United States in a virtual red alert in their opening Cup match."  
  
---  
  
Once Duo broke the news to the others, they went scrambling for their mobile suits to race into battle. Reports were sketchy at best. An outer colony, some distance away from where they were. A hundred suits on the offense? No, two hundred! No, maybe more! Where did these forces come from? How was the Alliance able to mount such superior forces? And all the helpless, innocent people...  
  
Everyone was called into action, but one thing was absolutely clear: the colonies did not have the numbers. Man for man, they were more powerful, sure, and it is always easier to defend your home than attack another's. But the Alliance simply had force in greater quantities. And the outer colony in trouble would have to wait out the attack for a bit before everyone was in place to mount a counterstrike.  
  
There was no sense of dread among the Gundam pilots, though, as they sped into the fight. They were always the underdogs.  
  
---  
  
"US manager Bruce Arena brought to the World Cup in Korea/Japan one of the oldest teams in the 32-nation group. The likes of Claudio Reyna, Earnie Stewart and third-string keeper Tony Meola bring veteran experience to this team, but at times at the expense of the speed and power that youth is known for. The aging stars of USA '94 and France '98 may simply not be enough for the US to advance out of group play. One might wonder if America's top players have anything left in the tank to produce goals and, ultimately, wins for their country."  
  
---  
  
The mobile suits sped to the conflict as quickly as possible. But space was large - at times too large - and Heero and the others spent much of the battle that was in progress simply waiting out the long trip to the outer colonies.  
  
The red lights along Heero's console meant nothing. There was no danger, all the ammunition was up to spec. They were simply stuck in place as a sign that some parts inside Wing Gundam Zero were indeed broken. He and his suit had been through much, and the battle scars along the outside and even inside told every story. Together, they have had their glorious share of victories and even a few defeats. Eventually and expectedly the suit would go through a little wear and tear.  
  
Heero silently contemplated this during the quiet trip into battle. The fights never ended. The conflict was virtually eternal. The deadlock would never be broken. Eventually, Heero would lose and his loss would be a fatal one. Of this he was certain. But if he was smart enough, cunning enough, he could postpone and even cheat death. Win a couple more battles, be that much more victorious in battle. As long as Wing Gundam Zero was in perfect shape, though.  
  
That would never be the case forever. The red lights on his console told him this. It was a machine, and all machines break down eventually. His suit would make one mistake too many, and Heero would know before he died exactly how many mistakes that was.  
  
One thing was never quite clear to Heero: exactly how many victories does he and his suit have left?  
  
---  
  
"The United States has one thing that is going for them against Portugal, and that is heart. In France '98, the US finished thirty-second out of thirty-two teams, scoring only one goal in their three losses under the reign of Steve Sampson. The US roster this time out hopes that it will simply not be the case again. They are looking to making a difference in this World Cup, and most of all they are seeking to gain the favor and respect of the world, to say nothing of the pride of a nation half a world away."  
  
---  
  
The beleaguered Gundam pilots questioned among themselves just how many more battles they would have to fight in order to prove themselves and to have the Alliance take them seriously. Did their constant fighting with the militants of Earth ever mean a damn up to this point? Heero certainly would have liked to think so, and said as much to the others as they neared the embattled colony, but as OZ remained as relentless and irrepressible as ever, none of them could be so certain.  
  
Nonetheless, the pilots hoped beyond hope that things were different, and that they were in fact turning the tide of this neverending war. Wing Gundam Zero was theirs, they had yet to see a crushing and fatal blow to the chances for peace, and the support and pride of the colonies were behind them to the bitter end.  
  
When they were within sight of the terrible battle taking place between the unmanned suits of the Alliance and the defenses of the outer colony, Relena vowed to them that, one day, she would rally the people to take the peace that was rightfully theirs from those that unjustly spoke for them. The other pilots thought this a fantasy, but only because they had much more pressing matters at hand. They had a battle to win, a fight that had to be fought along with all the others in order to win the peace for the colonies and the respect of Earth.  
  
---  
  
"Ever since the final draw in Korea last year, this has been the battle US fans have all been waiting for. The US has had its critics, assuring that Portugal will absolutely have their way with their opponents. It has been a war of words between a perennial soccer power and a largely-developing one. But as we get set for USA-Portugal here in Suwon, none of the criticism, none of the analysis, none of the spin will matter when we reach full time ninety minutes from now. The only thing that concerns the US team is that they hope they will do their nation proud by the time this game is over. The referee whistles the start of this match, and the fight has begun!"  
  
END.  
  
Next match:  
  
Episode Six: Cameroon v Saudi Arabia @ Saitama  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfic 


End file.
